Cold Outside, Warm With You
by AlythSenpai
Summary: When it's cold outside, the only shelter Alexis found was a cold and empty cave. With no way of creating a fire to warm herself up, she curls up in a ball and waits for the storm to pass, feeling the cold chill her to the bone. That is... Until Akagami no Shanks arrives with a comforting smile.


**Shanks x OC**

Alexis had been roaming the small town, searching for something new but couldn't find anything interesting. The Red Hair Pirates had been in that island for about five days and still had to wait two more for the log to set, much to her boredom. She could always return to the inn they were staying at and have a good laughter with the crew but she wanted to explore.

Yes, somewhat sad that her captain hadn't gone with her, choosing to stay behind, drinking to his heart content, but happy to be able to see snow. The red haired woman had never seen snow all her life and, now that she had experienced it, she was utterly amazed by the cold substance. Of course that excitement died out after two days since the other crew members didn't seem to be too into it, dying out her amusement.

She kept walking down the snow covered road, noticing a cave up ahead, until she finally decided to look behind her, noticing the village was but a smudge in the distance.

 _I hope they don't get too worried._

As this thought crossed her mind, a figure appeared in the distance, the black cloak flying on the wind's embrace.

Deciding not to give much notice to it, Alexis decided to keep walking away from the small town, feeling the wind pick up, pulling her hood down and brushing her red hair to the side.

"Alexis!" A familiar voice called out, making her look towards the figure that was closer to her.

"Shanks!" The red haired woman cheered, a wide smile growing on her lips as she recognized her beloved captain. She met him halfway and stood in front of the large man, appreciating his presence.

"Where do you think you're going, Alexis?" His eyes were showered with genuine worry towards the woman that he had so much respect for.

"I was taking a stroll. I want to see more of this island." She informed, her enthusiasm reflecting in her melodious voice. "You shouldn't be worried."

"How can't I? You were taking so long!" It sounded like he was whining at her statement.

"Were you that worried about me, captain?" A smirk found its way to her lips, the man before her somewhat blushing at her question but quickly hiding it away. A Yonko blushing was a sight to see, especially Shanks since he looked so adorable with that light pink color on his cheeks.

The wind picked up as snow began to fall rapidly, bringing harm to both of them.

"A snowstorm!?" Shanks complained again, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Come! I've spotted a cave up ahead. We can stay there until it calms down a bit." Alexis informed, pointing at the distance in front of her before grabbing his wrist and running towards the location she had pinpointed. When they found themselves a few steps away from the entrance, Alexis leapt towards the entrance and rolled on the floor so that she was sitting down. Shanks, on the other hand, entered the cave like any other normal person would do before sitting down next to the woman, his shoulder brushing against hers. He was panting, trying to regain the oxygen he had lost in the run before his dark gaze fell upon the red haired woman sitting next to him. The captain had fallen for her charms so easily. Sure he had fun with the occasional teasing but he meant whatever he told her, even if she just laughed it off. Alexis had been harmed before and he didn't want to scare her off with the feelings he had towards her. "Captain…?" Her voice called, snapping him awake from his thoughts.

"What is it?" A smile drew on his lips, earning an even bigger one from her.

"Are you alright? I kind of pushed you towards this place."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He laughed lightly, resting his head against the rocky wall of the cave. "You on the other hand have you hair in a complete mess."

"As if I would bother about it during that sprint." She pouted, attempting to brush her hair, trying to tame it down. Giving up on that failed attempt she proceeded to try and warm her hands. "Is this why everyone else doesn't like snow? Because it's cold?"

"I don't think a lot of people like snow to begin with."

"Lies! Snow is amazing!" She cheered as she rubbed her hands together. "It's so white and pretty! Cold, yes, but so wonderful." Her childish look had been activated, that same look that was so contagious to him and would push him to feel young once again. "Don't you like snow?"

"Never was a big fan of it."

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't understand you." Alexis said to a small amount of snow that she had gathered in the cave, petting it kindly.

"What!?"

Alexis laughed loudly, her voice echoing in the cave, creating a beautiful song for Shanks to listen. So beautiful and soothing.

He had missed that sound when she got lost in the first snowstorm that had greeted them when they got to the island. Sure Benn had been with her but he was still worried and that concern only grew more when he saw his first mate carrying an unconscious Alexis in his arms. He had explained it was just exhaustion but the captain didn't rest for one second until he saw her laughing and cheering with the rest of the crew.

"Why is it so cold?" She finally cried out, capturing the captain's attention once again.

"Because it's snowing outside." He pointed to the snowstorm only to receive a not so cheerful look from her. He laughed. "Come here."

"What?" Before she could process any other words, her captain pulled her in between his legs, her back facing his chest, and pulled her close to his body, the warmth engulfing her. "Shanks…"

"You want to get warm, no?" He raised an eyebrow at her before resting his chin at the top of her head. "That's what I'm doing. Give me your hands." As ordered she reached out both of her small hands which he took in his large on and took them to his lips, breathing warm air to them before rubbing his thumb against the pale and soft skin.

"There was no need for this much."

"You don't want it?"

"I didn't say that!" She turned her head, looking straight at his dark orbs, spotting the wide smile that was already on his lips. She closed her mouth and blushed before turning away from him. "Shut up."

"You're so cute." He chuckled out, placing a kiss on the back of her hands before resting them on her lap, his large hand covering her small ones, retaining the warmth he had given her. "I love that so much!" He cheered before hugging her tightly, cutting her breath.

"Shanks! Too… much…" She choked out and he quickly loosened his grip, lowering his head so that it was now resting on her shoulder. "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. That's one of the reasons I have fallen for you." He mumbled out and felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Shanks, don't play with those words, please." She finally said after exhaling.

"I'm not playing around with them. I have fallen in love with you not only because you're cute but also because you are so cheerful, kind and caring. You worry about others and you fight for what you think it is right." He turned his head down, hiding his eyes against her shoulder. "Why do you think I accepted you so openly into my crew?"

"Because of my ravishing good looks?"

He laughed.

"I have to admit, yes, also because of that." He heard a light chuckle escape her lips. "I accepted you into my crew because I knew you were a wonderful woman and I respect you so much." He turned to face her neck, breathing his warm breath onto it, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. "And I have to admit you are very strong." A tender smile appeared on his lips before he placed a kiss on her neck.

He felt her now warm hands on his arm as she turned her head downwards, her lips pressed against his clothed arm, breathing in his scent.

"You're not lying, are you?" Her voice was low and monotonous.

"What good would come to me from lying?"

"I'm sorry." She smiled before pressing her cheeks against his forehead. "You're my captain but above that you are Shanks, one of the best men I've ever met."

He turned her around in order to face her completely, his eyes filled with hope and happiness.

"Do you mean that?" She only nodded, smiling widely at him. He pulled her into a tight hug once again but this time she could only laugh in pure bliss. "That makes me so happy."

"And you say I'm cute." She laughed out in happiness at the Yonko's reaction. Suddenly he pulled away from her and placed an enthused kiss on her lips, making an intense blush appear on her cheeks. From that kiss, several others followed, placed on her cheeks on her forehead and jawline before returning to her lips from one last passionate kiss. "Shanks…"

"Yes you are adorable." He cheered, that familiar and silly wide smile never leaving his lips.

"Then… so are you captain." Her smile turned shy before she placed a quick peck on his lips, earning her a bigger smile if that was even possible.

"I think I can learn to like snow, just for you."

"Then… can I hire you as my personal heater?" The innocent question made him melt away at her simplicity.

"Whenever you want."

 **A/N:**

 **A first in a series of various Short stories.**

 **I will only write more when I have ideas for it so it will not be a constant. I will focus mainly on finishing Night's Rain. I just wanted to give a little something for the up-coming Valentine's Day that I will spend alone because I can! :D HURRAY FOR SINGLE PEOPLE!**

 **So, yes I have plenty of OC's so far: Kidd and Ebony; Shanks and Alexis; Mihawk and Calysta; Zoro and Amaya; Law and Alumini. I always create OC's based on some traits of my personality (much like Alumini and especially Alexis) or specialties that I wanted to have like all the other OC's and I tend to create a connection with them. That's the main reason why I adore writing fanfiction with OC inserts :D**

 **I hope you enjoy these series of short stories.**

 **If I have some free time I might write another one.**

 **Some short stories follow the timeline in my fanfiction that I've writen so far so, bear with me.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Alexis, Amaya, Alumini, Calysta and Ebony :D**


End file.
